The GSR way: Going to the movies
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: “You said we could go and see Mama Mia!” Just a short one shot. Beta-editor CSI Granger.


**This is just going to be a short story like The GSR way: ****Shopping For Groceries****. Thank you to the wonderful CSI Granger for the great beta editing!**

**Disclaimer: I own Mama Mia I just thought that it is a really good film and I don't own CSI (yet!)**

"Gil, you promised!" Sara declared as she looked at Grissom with wide, puppy dog eyes.

"You said we could go and see Mama Mia!" Sara stated a grin breaking out across her face at Grissom's reaction.

"You can't count that! I had other things on my mind!" Grissom muttered in a low whisper.

"Oh yeah? What else was on your mind then?" Sara responded tilting her head ever so slightly and staring into his eyes.

"You know fully well what, Miss Sidle!" Grissom whispered as he nudged her in the arm.

"Yeah well anyway we're going to go see Mama Mia!" Sara shouted back to him as she ran to join the queue for the tickets. Grissom dragged his feet as he walked towards her and when he eventually got there he stood next to her and leaned into her side. Sara reached up and whispered in his ear:

"If you do this for me then… I might just have to repay you." She pulled back and smiled seductively at him.

"Err…well, I don't see any harm in watching it then…" Grissom managed splutter out.

"Good, that's settled then." She replied as she turned to the ticket sales man.

"Can I have two adult tickets to see Mama Mia, please?" Sara asked.

"Sure." He replied as he passed her the tickets. Sara began counting out the money into his hand when Grissom shoved more than enough money into the ticket mans hands.

"Gil!" Sara shrieked as she turned to him with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" He asked innocently, toying with fingers in his hand.

"Sir, this is far too much money…here you go." The ticket man said as he handed Grissom back the excess money.

"Thank you." Gil told the ticket man as he took the money and pulled Sara towards the snacks section.

"Why did you do that?" She asked partly pissed but all so astonished that he was such a gentleman.

"Because I wanted to." Gil told her as he ordered his snacks and paid for them.

They made their way to screen 8, and Grissom looked down at the tickets and winced.

"Sara!" He whined as he read the ticket.

"This is the sing-a-long version!" Grissom roared completely outraged. Sara had a small smile tugging at the side of her lips.

"Yeah, so?" She asked putting her best 'don't look at me I'm completely innocent face on'. Grissom turned to her.

"I don't sing." Grissom stated blankly.

_Ha that's rich; you know you sing in the shower._

_Yes, but she doesn't know that._

"Come on Gil…I thought it would be fun." Sara objected she smiled at the blank expression on Grissom's face.

"You no F-U-N…" Sara said sarcastically while flashing him a smile.

"Ha-ha Sara, I know what fun is, I had a lot of it last night…" He turned around and grinned at Sara as he opened the door to screen 8 and walked in; closely followed by Sara. She slipped her hand into his once again. Sara blushed furiously at Grissom's sudden out-burst.

_He said that a bit loud! _

"Where do you want to sit?" Grissom asked as he surveyed the room.

"Err…how about up there?" Sara asked as she pointed to the very top left corner of the cinema.

"Ok…" Grissom said as he began to race up the steps to the top.

"Griss, slow down, you're practically dragging me up here." Sara told him as she struggled to keep up with his pace.

"The quicker we get there the quicker…" Grissom didn't finish his sentence.

"The quicker… what?" Sara inquired as they reached the top row.

"Don't worry about it…" Grissom said as he took his place.

"Gilbert Grissom…I want to know what you were going to say!" Sara whispered in his ear.

_Oh no, she called me Gilbert…this can't be good…_

_Hurry up and tell her then…_

_Tell her what exactly?_

_I don't know make it up…_

"Sara has anyone ever told you what people normally do in the back row of cinemas?" Grissom asked turning a nice shade of red.

"Err…no what?" Sara asked as she saw the redness of his cheeks.

"Oh it's just I heard it was a good…err…make out…thing…" Grissom stuttered turning redder than before, averting his gaze to the ceiling.

"Oh really…" Sara said as she leaned in and placed a chase kiss on his lips.

"Fantastic." She smirked as the trailers rolled on.


End file.
